Chocolate Kiss
by HunHan Baby
Summary: Sehun menginginkan sesuatu yang manis dari kakaknya. Drabble. Remake Anime KissxSis.


Chocolate Kiss

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan (yang marganya diubah jadi Oh)

Oh Sehun

Support Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Author's Note: annyeong HunHan shipper tercinta. :P. saya kembali lagi. Pastinya dengan ff HunHan a.k.a Babehh ama Emakk gw. Disini sehun ama Luhan adek kakak. Entah kenapa pengen banget bikin ff yang isinya mereka itu jadi saudara tapi dengan konlik yang ringan bahkan ngga ada konfliknya sama sekali. Oh ya ini terinspirasi dari anime jepang KissxSis atau bisa juga di bilang remake. Semoga suka. XD

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Nuna, besok aku akan mengikuti ujian untuk masuk Senior HighSchool" Ucap Sehun saat mereka sedang menyantap sarapan di kediaman mereka.

"Lalu? Berarti kau harus belajar malam ini, Sehunnie" Jawab Luhan.

"Itu masalahnya, Nuna. Rasanya aku tidak mood belajar tanpa ada sesuatu yang manis. Selama ini Nuna terus saja membawakan makanan seperti sup saat aku sedang belajar. Aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin yang manis" Luhan terdiam mendengar rengekan Sehun.

"Yang manis ya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti malam Nuna bawakan kekamarmu" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Yeay.. Nuna yang terbaik" Sehun berucap semangat lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Sesuatu yang manis? Eunngg bagaimana kalau coklat. Bukankah coklat itu sangat, sangat, dan sangat manis" Ucap Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai sahabat terbaik Luhan dengan nada yang begitu berlebihan di bagian akhirnya.

Luhan terlihat berfikir, "Ahh.. majja. Kau jenius Baekki"

"Siapa dulu, Byun Baekhyun" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara lantangnya. "Ishhh… iya iya. Baekhyun si cerewet. Haha" Luhan berlari setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menggoda Baekhyun benar-benar menyenangkan.

"YA! AWAS KAU OH LUHAN" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar Luhan.

Setelah memikirkan cukup lama, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memberikan coklat yang tidak biasa pada sehun. Ya, jika dipikir-pikir kalau hanya coklat saja tidak begitu menarik. Jadi Luhan menambahkan sesuatu yang menarik agar adiknya itu semangat belajar.

"Sehunnie, kau didalam?" Seru Luhan dari luar kamar Sehun.

"Ne, Nuna. Masuk saja" Luhan membuka pintu kamar sehun sambil membawa sesuatu dalam genggamannya.

Lalu Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang membelakanginya. Serius sekali, pikir Luhan.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan. Sehun pun berbalik dan menatap Luhan.

"Hmm. Apakah Nuna sudah membawa sesuatu yang manis?" tanya Sehun, matanya terlihat mengamati Luhan. Mencoba mencari apakah Luhan sudah membawakan sesuatu yang manis untuknya.

"Ne. Ige" Luhan memberikan sesuatu yang tadi digenggamnya ke Sehun yang langsung diterima oleh Sehun.

"Lipstick?" sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Yup! Lipstick dengan wadah Coklat dengan simpul pita berwarna pink.

"Buka saja, Sehunnie" ujar Luhan. Sehun menurut dan membuka tutup lipsticknya.

"Wah, ini bukan lipstick. Ini coklat. Kau yang membuatnya Nuna?" Tanya sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Sini aku beritahu cara memakannya" Luhan pun mengambil lipstick yang ada ditangan sehun lalu memakaikan lipstick itu kebibirnya. Setelah selesai Luhan mendekatkan dirinya kearah sehun.

"N-Nuna k-kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Pasalnya, dari tadi Luhan terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"Sekarang kau bisa menikmati coklatmu, Sehun" Ujar Luhan dengan wajah yang tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Dekat sekali.

"T-tapi ciuman itu dilarang, Nuna" Gumam Sehun gugup.

"Siapa yang bilang ini ciuman? Ini hanya coklat, Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Mencoba meyakinkan adiknya yang tampan itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi ini bukan ciuman?" tanya Sehun polos. "Hmm. Ini hanya cara agar coklat mu terasa agar lebih manis" jawab Luhan.

"Manis? Geurae, kalau begitu aku mau" Ucap Sehun semangat.

Luuhan tersenyum. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Nuna-nya.

CUP

"Eummhh" Luhan melenguh pelan saat adiknya menjilati permukaan bibirnya. Pipinya memerah dan tanganya yang bertumpu pada paha Sehun bergetar. Baru kali ini dia melakukan ini, dengan adiknya pula. Biarlah, lagi pula Sehun kan adiknya dan Luhan sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

.

Sehun menjilat habis coklat yang ada pada bibir Luhan. Bahkan ia sampai sedikit menggigit bibir Nuna-nya itu_. Ini benar-benar manis, pikir Sehun_.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan berbinar. "Ini manis, Nuna" lelehan saliva masih terdapat disekitar bibirnya. Begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lagi selama kau ingin, Sehunnie" lanjut Luhan.

Sehun mengerjap polos, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_You got it_, Sehunnie. Cha!Sesuatu yang manis akan kembali datang". ujar Luhan, tangannya memegang Lipstick(Coklat) tadi. Bersiap untuk memakainya lagi.

"Sebentar, Nuna" cegah Sehun.

"Um?"tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun menepuk-nepuk pahanya, "Nuna bisa duduk disini" ucap Sehun.

"Aku akan memakaikannya, Nuna" ucap Sehun sambil mengambil Lipstick yang masih berada di tangan Luhan.

Sehun mulai memakaikan Lipstick nya ke bibir Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

"Kau terlihat focus, Hunnie" gumam Luhan yang hanya dib alas senyum oleh Sehun.

"Sudah selesai! Aku benar-benar gugup tadi, aku tidak pernah memakai Lipstick sebelumnya. Hehe" Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Ne. aku akan memulainya sekarang. Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun meminta persetujuan dari Nuna-nya itu.

"Ya, kau bisa memu- Euh" Sehun langsung mengecupi permukaan bibir Luhan tanpa menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luhan sedikit kaget dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaos yang Sehun pakai.

Suara kecipak terdengar sangat jelas saat Sehun mulai mengulum bibir Luhan. Merasakan manis pada bibir Nuna-nya itu membuat Sehun ketagihan hingga tak rela jika melepaskan tautan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun memakaikan Lipstick Coklatnya pada Luhan dan 'memakannya'.Mereka mengulangi kegiatan tersebut hingga beberapa kali. Bahkan Sehun mulai berani memoleskan Lipsticknya pada lidah Luhan. Hingga mereka terlibat perang lidah setelah Sehun menghisap kuat lidah Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa melenguh dan atau bahkan mendesah karena perbuatan Sehun. Luhan menikmatinya? Tentu saja. Sehun yang polos ternyata adalah Good Kisser, pikir Luhan.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nuna. Tadi adalah sesuatu termanis dalam hidupku." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Mereka masih tetap pada posisi mereka tadi. Sehun yang duduk dikursi dan Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Sama-sama, Hunnie. Nah, sekarang kau harus belajar. Nuna kembali kekamar dulu" ucap Luhan mulai turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

"I-ige mwoya, Nuna" tanya Sehun saat menemukan celananya yang tadi diduduki Luhan sedikit basah.

_OMOO!_

"N-Nuna tidak tau. Baiklah, Nuna kembali kekamar dulu. Selamat belajar" ucap Luhan gugup lalu berlari dengan kecepatan rusanya meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

..

..

_Asih!bodoh sekali aku ini. Bisa-bisanya aku basah hanya dengan perlakuan Sehun tadi._

_Luhan Pabbo!_

_Hueeeeeeeee… Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :'(_

**END**

* * *

Review sangat dibutuhkan apalagi kalau isinya kritik dan saran. XD

tapi dengan bahasa yg baik ya.. :)


End file.
